After my word is my bond
by Clickgeniera
Summary: Over the years don Alejandro and Victoria had suspected about Diego. What could happen if one day they speak about it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: all rights reserved to Zorro productions. I don´t make any profit with this story, and unfortunately neither with other I wrote. Just for fun._

_English is not my mother language, please don´t be very hard. I use a dictionary with references but the result maybe is not very good._

**Chapter 1: You can hide, but you can not run.**

Victoria said happily. - Now, if that were Zorro, he wouldn´t be such a baby about a broken leg. -

Don Alejandro said in the same tone. - And if Zorro had a broken leg the pueblo of los Angeles would be the one to suffer. -

Diego went away hiding his wounded pride under his best lazy Diego smile. He limped into the tavern and sat at a table.

Victoria worried about what she had said. - Don Alejandro. Do you think I hurt his feelings?. -

\- Don´t worry Victoria, he is used to our jokes. -

They walk together to the tavern. Victoria still looked worried and don Alejandro asked her. - What are you thinking about?. -

I´m not sure, but when I saw Diego walking I just realized about something. Today Zorro acted a little strange. When he fought I think he couldn´t move as usual, he limped a little, and later he didn´t left his horse to kiss me.

\- Victoria, my dear, I think you let him take too many liberties with you. You should be more discreet.

Victoria flushed and tried to go to the previous topic. - But. What if he is hurt?. Maybe he had a twisted ankle or even a broken leg. -

\- That would be a coincidence. -

Don Alejandro and Victoria stared at each other. They had the same idea, something both had thought previously but discarding it quickly. Finally don Alejandro broke the silence.

\- Diego is one of the tallest man around here. I think only Zorro could be taller than him. Do you think Zorro is taller?

\- Maybe, or maybe not. Zorro is usually wearing a hat, and it would make him look a little bit taller.

\- Diego´s eyes are blue. And Zorro´s? -

\- He has blue eyes. - she answered very sure about it.

\- The same color?. -

\- I don´t know. Diego hardly ever looks at me in the eye. -

\- I thought you were good friends. -

\- I believed he didn´t look at me because he is quite shy. I didn´t think about the reason. -

Don Alejandro looked worried and Victoria didn´t know what to think. Don Alejandro spoke again. - How many tall and blue-eyed men do you know?. -

Victoria looked quite confused. - You are not really thinking that Diego… - she didn´t dare to finish the sentence. After a few seconds she spoke again. - I have an idea. Could you come to my tavern and wait for me in the kitchen?. -

\- Of course I can. -

They entered the tavern through the back door and don Alejandro staid in the kitchen, that was empty because Victoria´s helpers didn´t start with dinner. Victoria crossed the tavern to go to the stairs and watched Diego sat having a lemonade with Sargent Mendoza. She didn´t looked at him for long, but she was getting more sure about him. She went to her room.

A few minutes later Victoria met don Alejandro. - You must promise not to speak about this with anyone. -

\- Of course, you have my word. -

She nodded and extended her right hand. It was shaking a little when she opened it and showed a gold and emerald ring. - Do you know this?. -

\- It was my wife´s!. Where did you get it?. -

\- Zorro gave me when he asked me to marry him. -

\- Are you betrothed?. - asked don Alejandro trying to exclaim in a low voice. It wasn´t easy.

\- I´m going to kill him. -

\- I know he deserves it, but. Could you marry him and give me some grandchildren before?. -

\- If I do that I think I will not want to kill him any more. -

\- I´m glad to know it. He is my only son. -

They stayed in silence for several minutes, in deep thought.

\- Do you want to come to the hacienda for dinner?. We can talk there. He can not escape with this broken leg. -

\- Are you very sure he can´t?. Sorry, but It´s not possible tonight. I´m waiting for some travelers to stay overnight.

\- So you can come tomorrow. -

\- It´s OK, but please take him away because if I saw him here I don´t know what I can do. Are you not telling him something?. -

\- I am very angry now, but I prefer waiting for you. I don´t want he suspects until we can speak to him together. I don´t want you to kill him, but we can make him sweat a little.

Victoria looked at don Alejandro appreciatively. - Yes, I think it´s a great idea. -

Don Alejandro left the kitchen and met Diego.

\- Were you in the kitchen?

\- Yes, Victoria needed a little help and as you are in pain I offered myself. Do you want to go home?. You look quite tired. -

\- Yes, thank you, I would like to, but I didn´t say goodbye to Victoria. -

\- She is quite busy with the dinner. She will understand. -

They took the wagon and went back home.

Diego went to bed early. He woke up quite early in the morning and he was resting all day long. He spent the evening reading in the library, with his leg on a chair and enjoying one of the books he had recently received from Spain. He felt quite relaxed for first time in a long time. He didn´t know about what was coming over him.

He heard footsteps and voices and his father entered the library followed by Victoria. She looked at him very attentively and saw the happiness in his sight when he saw her. She remembered herself that she was very angry with him. Was she?

\- Victoria, what a nice surprise. - said Diego. He tried to stand up, but his broken leg prevented him from doing it and he fall down again on his chair, quite confused.

\- Diego, you don´t need to stand up for Victoria, don´t be so polite with her, she is just an old friend. -

Victoria looked at don Alejandro. She didn´t like being called an old friend. - Your father invited me to dinner and I wanted to come and ask you how you are feeling. You looked quite in pain yesterday.

\- I´m feeling much better today, thank you. -

Victoria went near Diego and help him to put his leg on the chair. She pulled with a little bit more streght than necessary, making him startled. - Sorry for my clumsiness, you know I would do anything not to hurt you. - He stared at her remembering his words when she was at Zorro´s cave with a twisted ankle. She was looking at him and added. - I wanted to apologize about what I said yesterday. I didn´t want to offend you. -

He looked touched. -Thank you Victoria, you didn´t need to do it. -

Victoria arose trying to remember again that she was angry. It was more difficult than she thought. She changed the topic. - Zorro was magnificent yesterday, but I realized he looked a little bit strange. -

\- Which way?. - asked don Alejandro.

\- I think he had some trouble. He didn´t fight like other days. -

\- Do you think he was hurt?. -

\- It´s possible. He is just a man under the mask, flesh and blood, and he can get hurt like everyone. What do you think Diego?. -

\- I think is possible. - answered him.

Don Alejandro stared at Diego. - But if he rides when he is not in good form, he would be doing a foolish thing. Do you think Zorro is a fool?. -

\- Maybe he didn´t want to ride but he had to because Victoria was in danger. -

\- So you think he is a fool very much in love. What do you think Victoria?. -

\- I don´t understand why we are speaking about Zorro so much. - said Diego becoming defensive.

\- You are right, we should better speak about you. I don´t know why your leg was hurting so much yesterday. You look well in the morning. - said don Alejandro.

\- I think I had a bad step and my leg suffered.

\- Could be, but I´m very worried about your health. You look strong and robust, but some days you are so tired that I think your books are not good for you. I don´t understand how your studies can exhaust you so much.

Diego could not answer that. He looked from his father to Victoria like a boy caught with his hand into the cookie jar.

\- Is something wrong with you, Diego?. Asked his father. -

\- And with you?. - asked him back. - You both are behaving strangely today. -

\- What do you mean with strangely?. Maybe like if we were hiding something?. -

Victoria came back near him. - Your father and I were asking ourselves why you have so well developed muscles if you spend your days reading and playing the piano. - She put her hand on his upper arm feeling it cheekily. He looked at her quite shocked and didn´t see the smile on his father´s face when he saw Diego´s reaction.

\- I work in the ranch also. -

\- Not as much as Antonio or Ramiro and they don´t have your arms. - said don Alejandro. - We also realized you look very much like Zorro. His same height, his same complexion.

Victoria took a chair and put it right beside Diego. She sat and her face was as the same level than his, very near his. - Your father is right. You also have the same mustache and same eyes color. - Diego was looking at her without blinking. Then Victoria kissed him and he could not avoid responding the kiss. He pull back a few seconds later.

\- Definitely you kiss the same way than him. -

Diego´s scared face made them feel a little bit better.

\- You are needing a chaperon. Victoria, do you think two months until the wedding will be all right?. -

\- Can´t we get married before?. I have waited for long. -

\- I´m not sure. I think he will need the time to recover and not limp to the we need to think something to prevent the Alcalde suspects. You must break with Zorro as soon as possible.

Diego was still mute. Victoria looked at him. - You didn´t confess. Do you want to tell us something?. -

\- I am Zorro. - he admitted.

Don Alejandro and Victoria stared at him very serious.

\- Is this all you are telling us?. - asked his father.

\- If you are yelling at me we should better go to a more private place. - He used his cane to stand up and press the lock in the fireplace. The door opened and he invited them in.

They went downstairs to Zorro´s lair. Don Alejandro saw the empty stall. Where is the horse?. -

\- Felipe took him out to make some exercise. Tornado can not stay all day long here in. -

\- Felipe, I should have guessed. All right. Remove your shirt. -

Diego was surprised about that. - Victoria is here. -

\- She is your fiancee. I think she will not oppose.

She just flush and shook her head.

\- I said I am Zorro. What else do you want?. -

\- I want to know the price you have been paying. Remove your shirt now. -

He reluctantly did it. His father and Victoria could see the scars on his chest, abdomen, back and arms.

\- I can see that after all, not all bandits and lancers were so clumsy. I suppose you have more scars but I will let Victoria discovers them your wedding night. -

Diego put his shirt back and his father realized he was a little bit pale. He was standing on his good leg, trying to put some of his weight on the wall.

\- Go and sit down. I don´t want to torture you. -

\- Thank you. - He went to his desk and sat down using it as a support. He din´t dare to look at them. - I´m sorry for not telling you. I wanted to protect you. -

\- I would never had let you take so many risks. -

\- We could have help you. - said Victoria.

\- And share my punishment if someone captured me?. - said Diego looking at her.

\- You are telling us everything, but you will hear my opinion first. -

Diego straighten on his chair and look at his father. He was ready to affront what he wanted to say. -

Don Alejandro started talking in a deep voice. - You really don´t know the way I´m feeling now. You have been very irresponsible and I´m hurt because you didn´t trustme. - He closed his eyes trying to decide what to say. - I feel specially pride. I couldn´t be most proud of you. -

Diego needed one moment to assimilate what he had heard. He blinked when felt tears. - Thank you, father. -

\- Thanks to you, my son. -

\- I want to say something. - said Victoria. Diego looked at her.

\- You are a liar. -

\- I know. Please, forgive me. -

\- I´m angry, and hurt. And I want to say I´m sorry. -

He was very surprised. - Why?. I should apologize, not you. -

\- I was very unfair to you. I made you ride with a broken leg. -

\- You couldn´t know because I didn´t say to you. -

\- Do you really want to marry me or it was another lie?. -

\- It wasn´t. I want to marry you. It´s my dearest wish. I want to be your husband. I want to have children, a life with you.

\- Will you stop risking your life?. -

\- Yes, my life is yours now. I will not risk it again if you don´t want me to do it. Just tell me and Zorro will never ride again. - He looked at her with hope. - Mi father is right, I´m a fool very much in love with you, and I know you love me, because you are here. You kissed me, you spoke about our wedding. You are angry but you love me, and that means everything to me. -

She looked at him and realized that they really need a chaperon. - How could you punish him as a child?. - asked to don Alejandro.

\- It was very difficult when he used this gaze. -

The back door opened and Felipe went into the cave riding Tornado. He saw don Alejandro and Victoria and smiled shyly waving his hand.

\- Good, now we are all together. Let´s go upstairs to have dinner or we will be in trouble with María. After dinner we will go to the library and we will take a lot of decisions. - don Alejandro looked at Diego. - And this time we will take them together. -


	2. Chapter 2

_I did not intend to continue this story, but most of my reviewers wrote they would like it. In fact I have only three reviews, but two of them said, so they are without a doubt a great majority. The rest of the story is written is spanish, so I think I will post it sooner or later._

_I´m afraid English language has been maltreated in the translation of this chapter._

**Chapter 2. The most important topic. **

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table. Nobody could find a topic of conversation. Later, after dinner was over they went to the library. Only two of the servants slept in the hacienda, and they had gone to their rooms, so they could speak without danger.

Diego sat on the couch, with his leg on a chair. Victoria took a chair right opposite to him and at times she stared at him asking herself who she could not realized.

Don Alejandro filled a glass of wine and sat beside her. Felipe was behind them, trying to be unobserved.

\- Where to begin?- asked Diego.

\- We will begin by discussing what is the most important. - answered don Alejandro.

\- And that is?. -

\- The way you both are getting married. -

\- That is the most important topic?. -

\- Of course!. - cried Victoria while don Alejandro nodded in agreement.

\- All right, let´s speak about the wedding. -

\- Have you ever thought about a way to marry Victoria before Zorro is not needed?. -

\- Yes, hundreds of times. - said Diego firmly.

\- And did you find a solution?. -

\- If I had I would have married her. - Diego made Victoria smiled.

\- Tell me what you have been thinking and maybe we can find something to work with. -

\- It´s a good idea. I think the trouble is nobody will believe Victoria can settle for me after loving Zorro for so long. If she looks interested in me the alcalde could suspect something. We could pretend Zorro is dead, so Victoria should turn the page, but without a body there would be probably much suspicion. Victoria could say she is tired of waiting for him and break their engagement. She can decide she wants a husband and a family, as happened when she almost married Juan. - Victoria blushed, but she said nothing. - But in both these cases I can not explain she wants me and no other man. -

\- The third option is a scandal. Victoria would be forced to marry an available man to avoid the shame and her ruin, but I don´t like the idea. -

\- I don´t like it either, we can discard it. - said Victoria.

Don Alejandro looked at Diego. What about you?. How would you explain you want to marry after so many years avoiding it?. -

\- I was going to say I have been in love with her all the time and I didn´t dare to say it, so I didn´t want to marry any other woman. -

\- But that´s the truth. Isn´t it?. - asked Victoria.

\- It is, so it´s so easy to believe. It´s always a good idea to exaggerate the truth instead of lying. I can prove I love you gazing longingly at you for hours. - Diego looked at her tenderly.

\- You don´t need to practice right now. - said don Alejandro quite uncomfortable. - Maybe we could use a disappointment and a little scandal. -

Are you serious about that?. -

\- I wasn´t thinking about a serious scandal, but you could be in a compromising situation. Victoria would be a scorned woman and could take advantage to marry a suitable man. You would seem quite a fool obliged to marry her. -

Victoria smiled. - I think you can look even more foolish than usual if you only try a little. -

\- I deeply appreciate your trust in me. I will try not disappoint you. -

Don Alejandro looked at Victoria. - I think you could break with Zorro and then, as you know about Diego´s feelings you could seduce him easily. Everybody knows he is a very eligible bachelor.

Diego interrupted his father´s speech. - I admit I like being appreciate, and I agree with your plan, specially the part where she is going to seduce me, but before we continue this conversation I must tell you something about Felipe. -

\- I know this topic is not appropriate to his age, but he only can know what you are saying. -

Felipe was hardly keeping from laughing and when Diego looked at him he made some signs and nodded.

\- In fact he can hear everything we are saying. -

Don Alejandro and Victoria turned to look at him with wonder.

\- His hearing came back while I was in Madrid. -

\- Anything else you should tell us?. - asked don Alejandro stunned.

\- Sure, but I can not recall anything in particular right now. I will tell you when I remember something. -

Almost two hours later don Alejandro realised it was getting late. - We should finish the discussion now, Victoria must go back to her tavern. -

\- You are right, don Alejandro, I must wake up as usual. -

\- I will ask Ramiro to go with you to the village. -

\- It´s not necessary, I made this way hundreds of times. -

\- I know, but it´s late and a woman mustn´t travel alone. Your safety is very important for us. - said don Alejandro firmly while Diego nodded.

\- Before she´s living I need to speak to Victoria one moment. - said Diego. - It´s important. -

\- All right, Ramiro will come to the main door with your mare. - said Alejandro to Victoria.

Don Alejandro and Felipe left the library and Diego stood up.

\- You don´t need to stand up, Diego. -

\- It´s the least I can do. I cannot kneel down. -

Victoria smiled. - Are you proposing again?. -

\- I need to do it because if I don´t I will not belive it´s possible. -

\- It´s not very risky. You know the answer because I am a very desperate spinster. -

\- So I have every chance of success, I am a good match. - he took her hands and look into her eyes. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?. -

\- Yes, I will marry you. - they kissed slower than before.

\- You must go. - he whispered. - But soon we will be together and I will not let you go again. -

Victoria left him, but when she reached the doorway she turned round and looked at him. - Diego, I love you. -

\- I love you too. Thank you for saying that. -

\- You knew it. -

\- Yes, but I needed to hear it from your own lips. -


	3. Chapter 3

_Here again, the characters speak a very fluent Spanish and not so fluent English. I´m still using a web page with real examples, but I really don´t know if they are saying a phase very common in Scotland followed by other phrase typical of Australia. I hope you will enjoy it._

**Chapter 3. Nice to meet… myself.**

Next morning Diego drove a wagon to los Ángeles and stayed at El Guardián office. He went to the tavern for a late lunch, when most patrons were finishing their meals.

\- Buenos días Victoria. I have a letter here for doña Corazón. Maybe you want to talk about it at siesta time.

Victoria took the letter with a smile. - You should have came sooner. There´s almost nothing left to eat. I can cook something for you if you want to.

\- I´ll settle for anything you have. I don´t want to bother you.

\- Don´t worry about it. You don´t bother me. - she went to the kitchen and Diego looked openly at her all her way. His gaze was noted by several patrons. Don Emilio, don Alejandro´s friend was one of them.

The next day don Alejandro and Felipe were asking lunch when don Emilio came to them. - Buenos días. -

\- Buenos dias Emilio. -

\- Is your son having lunch with you?. -

\- I don´t think so. I told him we will came, but I suppose he forgot. He´s probably working on one of these scientific articles that only he can fully understand.

\- I saw him yesterday. He came almost at siesta time. -

\- He has his own schedules. He gets distracted with his work and forgets looking at the time. He wants to publish one edition of the newspaper tomorrow. -

\- Maybe he wanted to stay alone with the senorita yesterday. I think he stayed after the tavern was closed for siesta. -

\- Victoria and him are very good friends. They´ve known each other since they where children. -

\- He wasn´t thinking of her as a child. I assure you. -

\- You are exaggerating. -

\- That´s your business, but I would warn him not to hang around Zorro´s girl. Something bad could happen to him, even worse than a broken leg. -

Victoria came with a tray of food for don Alejandro and Felipe. - A broken leg?. Are you talking about Diego?. - He came so late yesterday that I hardly had any food left.

\- You know what he´s like when he his busy reading or writing something interesting. -

\- Is he at the newspaper today?. I could take a lunch to him so he wouldn´t need to walk with his broken leg. -

\- Yes, he is there today, and I´m sure he will thank you. -

\- Yes, I agree. - said don Emilio with a smile. Victoria pretended that she didn´t realize what he was insinuating.

Don Alejandro ignored the comment. - Maybe you shouldn´t pamper him. -

\- But I think he deserves some attention. He was injured when he was helping people. - Victoria said this so firmly that she surprised people around them.

\- I told him to leave the heroics to Zorro. I´m sure the bull wouldn´t have broken Zorro´s leg.-

\- Yes, certainly, but Zorro wasn´t there to help. It´s not his fault, he cannot be everywhere, but we should follow the example of Diego and act by ourselves instead of waiting for someone to rescue us. Zorro is brave and skilled, but we can´t always count on him. And I think a normal person has more merit in taking risks because it could get hurt. - She finished her speech and went to the kitchen.

Later, when most patrons were served, Victoria crossed the tavern with a basket and walked across the square to the newspaper´s office. She knocked the door and entered.

\- Hola Diego, I brought something for lunch. - she said before closing the door.

\- Muchas gracias Victoria. - Diego took some papers from his desk to make room for the basket. - Let´s see what you brought. - then he took her wrist and pull her to him, so she sat on his good leg. - I think I want today´s special – and kiss her.

She pulled back a moment later. - Someone might see us. -

Diego let her go. - You are right. I would ruin my image of a naive man hopelessly in love. -

\- We are doing this backwards. I should seduce you. Remember?. - She went to the door.

\- That is what just happened. You seduced me. -

\- It´s not true I didn´t do anything out of the ordinary. -

\- How can you say that?. You came here. You looked at me. And you smiled!.

\- Is that enough?. -

\- Of course. You got it easy. One smile and I´m a lost man. -

Victoria giggled and he looked at her very seriously. - Don´t you see it querida?. You are doing it again. You are incorrigible. -

Victoria went back with a little smile.

After a few days flirting in the tavern and at his office everybody in the village knew the gossip. Felipe told them what he heard in the market.

Don Alejandro looked very enthusiastic. - Good, good. We can go to the second part of the plan as we have practiced. -

\- I´m not sure about Felipe´s part. I think it´s dangerous. - Diego protested.

\- Yes, things look different when somebody you love is taking the risk, but I think the danger is low. We only need to wait for our chance. -

One week later don Alejandro and Diego took the wagon and went to the tavern for dinner. It was almost full, but they could see only two soldiers and the alcalde, because the other lancers were on duty or on manoeuvres. De la Vega men sat on their usual table, and Victoria went to serve them instead of letting one of her helpers do it. Diego looked at her with a little silly smile.

Victoria asked him. - How is your leg?. -

A wide grin split his features. - Much better, thank you. The doctor said in a couple of weeks I should be recovered and return to my normal activities. -

\- Buenas noches Victoria. We will have enchiladas and orange juice. - said don Alejandro.

Diego was staring at her and she looked quite confused. It took her a few seconds to answer. - Right now. -

She went to the kitchen and when she went back with the food Diego was still looking at her. She got distracted and spill part of the food on Diego´s jacket.

\- I´m so sorry. Come with me to the kitchen and we will see what we can do. -

\- Don´t worry, it´s not important. -

\- But If I put some water and soap on the spot it will not get embedded. If we don´t do anything Adela will be angry with me when she washes your jacket. -

\- All right then. - Diego took his cane and followed Victoria into the kitchen.

Some minutes later Victoria yelled in the kitchen. - Leave him alone!. I was helping him with a spot. -

Zorro´s voice also came from the kitchen. - I suppose he stained himself to have a chance to be alone with you. - the tavern grew very quiet and everyone there looked at the kitchen´s door.

\- Of course not, senor. - said Diego. - It was an accident. -

\- I wasn´t speaking with you don Diego, I was addressing the senorita. - shouted Zorro angrily.

\- I spilled some food on his jacket unintentionally, and stop shouting us right now. - cried Victoria outraged.

\- Of course, it would be very strange if he did something more than just looking at you with a dumb face. -

The alcalde looked at the two soldiers in the tavern. None of them were carrying a gun. He beckoned for them to follow him.

Diego complained. – Look, senor, I don´t know when I have offended you, but I beg you don´t talk about me in such terms. -

\- And what are you doing about it?. Are you facing me?. -

\- No, I really do think it´s not an option. -

\- Can you see it, Victoria?. He is nothing more than a coward. I don´t know what you can see in him. -

\- He is my friend, and I won´t let you insult and threaten him. - shouted Victoria.

\- He is not just a friend. I see the way you look at him. Why this sudden interest in him?. Do you want to have him awaiting just in case you break up with me?. Do you think he will marry you?. -

\- Don´t be ridiculous. And now that you mention it I don´t know if I can break up with you because I´m not sure you and I have a serious relationship. -

Diego saw three pairs of feet from under the kitchen´s curtain. He signed to Felipe and pointed at a spot. He counted three with his fingers and Felipe and him punched the curtain, taking the two soldiers down. They both were knocked unconscious and fell on the alcalde.

\- It´s rude to eavesdrop, alcalde. Victoria, listen to me. Of course we have a serious relationship. One day I will take my mask off and you leave this tavern to be with me. We will have a new life far away from here. -

\- Far away from here?. And what about my tavern and my friends'. -

\- You don´t think you will stay friends with this clumsy man. I will not allow it. -

\- Excuse me sir, but I think you shouldn´t speak the señorita this way. Even if you were her husband, that is not the case. - said Diego.

\- Callate! - said Zorro and Victoria at the same time.

\- I can´t believe this is our first serious discussion. I never thought you would force me to give my life and the people I care. - said Victoria sadly.

\- So you admit you care about him. - Zorro´s voice was full of anger.

\- Of course I do, he is my best friend. He is always here when I need him, not like you. I don´t even know how to find you. -

De Soto finally freed from the soldiers, stand up furiously and drew his sword. Diego could hear it from the kitchen and looked worried. He signed to Felipe who moved to the right side of the door.

\- You´ve got to choose between him and me. -

Right then the alcalde crossed the curtain and burst into the kitchen. He saw Diego right in front of him. Felipe was next to him and disarmed him with one sword stroke. He hit him on his face and knock him down through the door. Then he threw the blade out the back door.

When de Soto was back in the tavern room Zorro said. - This is the second time I´m asking you not to interrupt us, senor. -

Victoria continued the discussion. - It´s not only about Diego. Don Alejandro is like a father to me. Will you not allow me to see him again?. -

\- You will not need him any more. We will have our own family. -

\- If you make me choose between you and everybody else I think I have no option. You should better go. -

\- You can not be serious. -

\- How I could be so blind for so long?. Said Victoria bitterly.

\- Come with me, we will speak about us. -

\- And ruin my reputation being alone with you?. I told you many times. I´m not going with you who knows where without being married. What are you thinking about?. -

The tavern was silent for a while.

\- Release me right now, I´m not leaving with you. - cried Victoria.

\- You heard the señorita. - said Diego in a firm voice, acting out of his character.

\- Step away from here don Diego. - demanded Zorro in a threatening tone.

Diego looked at Felipe, but the young men hesitated. Victoria said in a low voice. - Do it!. - and Felipe hit Diego in the face, near his left eye. Diego fell through the curtain and landed on the alcalde. Victoria went after him and Zorro followed them. Victoria knelt down next do Diego. - Are you hurt?. Your leg. -

. My leg is all right. I fell on the other side and on something more-or-less soft. - Diego stood up with Victoria´s help and leaning on the alcalde´s ribs. De Soto grunted in pain.

Zorro was staring at them not knowing what to do. The alcalde finally shouted. - Lancers!. - Victoria looked at him. - Go away, and don´t come back. -

Zorro went to the kitchen and a moment later a horse´s gallop was heard.

Don Alejandro was beside Diego and helped him to sit down at the table. He yelled. - Mind telling me what you were thinking about?. First you faced a raging bull, and now you come between Zorro and Victoria. Do you want to be killed?. -

\- Nobody should talk to Victoria like this. - grumbled Diego stubbornly.

\- I should better take you home. Your eye is swelling up. -

Diego realized the alcalde´s eye was also swelling up, but nobody cared about it.

Victoria ran to the kitchen and brought a cloth soaked in cold water. She dabbed it on his face. Don Alejandro asked her warily. - Do you think Zorro will hurt him?. -

\- I never thought that would be possible, but now I don´t know what to think. -

\- You don't honestly think I am in danger. Do you?. - said a scared Diego.

Don Alejandro looked at his son. - It would be wise to take precautions. - He turned to face the alcalde. - Alcalde, you should protect our hacienda. -

De Soto had recovered his composure and snorted. - I think it will not be necessary. He's never killed a man in cold blood. - he said disdainfully.

Don Alejandro was very serious. - A jealous man could do anything. -

Diego looked stunned. - Jealous?. Of me?. -

\- Let´s go home immediately. - said don Alejandro.

\- One moment. - cried Victoria. She went back to the kitchen and returned quickly. - You forgot your jacket. -

\- Thank you. Buenas noches. - said Diego confused. He walked to the door and turn to regard Victoria. He tripped over a chair and apologized without realizing it was empty.

When de la Vega men where far away from the village don Alejandro started smiling. - That was quite a show you put on tonight. -

\- Maybe the single most bizarre thing I've ever done. I didn´t know I could argue with myself. -

\- Victoria has been amazing. What about your eye?. -

\- Right now I'm seriously regretting teaching Felipe that direct hit, but as soon as it stops hurting I will be very proud of him. -

\- You´ll have a big bruise on this side of your face for at least a week, but I don´t think it could be seen if you are wearing the mask. -

\- That was the point. I don´t want to ride until my leg is completely recovered, but there could be an emergency. -

\- I liked when you tripped over the chair. It was a nice touch. -

\- Thank you. I've had years of practice playing the fool. -

When they arrived at the hacienda they found Felipe at the library. He looked at Diego with a sense of guilty. Diego smiled at him. - Don´t worry, I will be fine. You played your part very well. -

Felipe grinned back.

\- We should better go to bed. At least I will go. That's enough excitement for one evening. - Don Alejandro looked ten years younger. When he went to his room Diego told Felipe. - I think he had a lot of fun today. I´m going to sleep too. -

Felipe said something in sign language.

Diego laughed. - Yes, I too believe that the funniest thing is hitting the alcalde. -


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was to be the last one, but sometimes the stories don´t want to finish and I have another one. You can blame the alcalde, I was speaking about him, got angry with him and… you should wait to the next chapter to know._

**Chapter 4: One look, one smile, and I am a lost man.**

Next day Diego went to the tavern for breakfast. The left side of his face was bruised. Victoria came forward and offered him some coffee. Two very large men from the ranch were sat at the next table.

\- Good morning Victoria. I will have toasts, please. -

Victoria looked at the two vaqueros with concern. - Did your father send them?. Diego nodded.

\- I have been thinking about it and I don´t think you are in danger. Zorro wouldn´t hurt you. He was very angry last night, but I´m sure he should be fine now. -

\- I hope so, but my father is not convinced about it. He wants them to stay besides me for a few days. -

Victoria poured coffee to the patrons. When she passed near Diego he asked her to sit down with them.

\- I´m sorry, but I´m busy now. -

\- Everybody has coffee now and it´s not crowded. Alicia can handle it. - He stared her tenderly and Alicia took the coffee jar from Victoria when she passed her.

She sat in front of him. They stayed a few moments without speaking, then Diego looked at her. - You know you can count on me if you need anything. - he hesitated, but finally took her hand.

\- I know. You are very kind. - she didn´t take her hand away.

Alicia looked at them and smiled, but she didn´t say anything.

Diego left to his office followed by his father´s men.

Almost three weeks later Zorro catch three cattle rustlers. When he arrived to the square he looked at Victoria, but she turned back to her tavern. Three lancers come out and he had to ride away without talking to her.

Zorro come back later in the night. He knocked the door. - Victoria, I need to talk to you. -

She finally come to the window. - Go away before the lancers come. -

A lancer shouted in alarm and he went away once more.

It was a busy lunchtime when Diego and don Alejandro went into the tavern. Victoria and her two helpers moved between the tables with purpose, their every move and gesture full of assurance, almost as if they were dancing. Finally almost all the tables were served and Victoria could sit down with the two men.

Since her argument with Zorro she was spending some time with them when she had the chance. She realized senora Solís was sat very near her. She was one of the biggest gossips around, and she had a very good hearing. This time Victoria didn´t smiled to them. She was quite serious.

\- Are you worried about something?. - asked don Alejandro.

She answered in a low voice. - I broke up with Zorro definitely. He have been insisting on speaking to me for days, son I finally talk to him yesterday. I asked him to unmask for me. -

Don Alejandro also lowered his voice. - So he finally told you who he is?. -

\- No, he said it´s too dangerous and we can be together when his fight is over. -

\- You have been waiting too long, and there are no signs that the situation would change in the near future. -

\- There is more to tell. I asked him to explain to me what he wants our life to be when we can be together. He didn´t give me details, but I didn´t like what he said. -

Diego was staring at her and said softly. - If some day you get married and have some children it will be logical to stop working in the tavern and look for someone to run it. -

\- Could be, but if this happens I want to decide for myself, I don't want anyone to decide for me. - said Victoria, sad and determined.

\- I would never force you to leave something you care for. - Victoria stared at Diego thoughtfully.

Don Alejandro stood up. - We must go now. - Diego also stood. He didn´t need a crane now.

\- See you later, Victoria. -

They were near the door when Victoria come to them and took Diego´s arm. - Diego, wait. -

He turned at her and gaze with a coy expression.

\- Zorro said something more. He said… he is convinced that you feel something for me. -

He looked away and she spoke again. - I want to know if it´s true. -

\- What for?. I can not compete. -

.-But we broke up. -

\- Does it change anything?. It´s just me, coward and boring me. I´m sure you can find another man you like more. -

\- I don´t think you are a coward – she walked up to him. - and about the matter that I can find a man I like more I need to know something. - she stood on her toes and kissed him. When she pulled away he looked astounded.

She spoke in a low voice, but the tavern was so silent that most people could hear her. - Say it. -

\- I love you. - his breath coming in short bursts.

\- Ask me. -

\- Will you... marry me? -

\- Yes, I will. -

\- Are you sure?. -

She spoke slowly. - Yes, very sure. -

Diego started looking pale. - Ay Dios mío!. - His father pulled up a chair and he collapsed on it. He was a few moments trying to catch his breath while Victoria stared at him happy and worried at the same time. Don Alejandro looked at him, at Victoria and back to him. Finally he asked. - Did you get engaged?. -

\- Yes, I think so. - answered Victoria without taking her eyes off Diego.

\- I´m buying a round!. - he hit Diego´s shoulder so hard that almost make him fall from his chair.

The spontaneous celebration continued after dinner, but it stopped when don Alejandro found them kissing in the kitchen and dragged him back home.

When they were riding don Alejandro asked. - Why didn´t you tell me?. -

\- It was Victoria´s idea. She wanted it to be a surprise. -

\- I see. And tell me. You two rehearse that before?. -

\- Ahh… we discussed it but she decided what we were doing. I just made some suggestions. -

\- You didn´t answered the question, but it´s all right. I´d rather not know. How did you get so pale?. You looked like if you were beginning to fade. -

\- When someone is undergoing an intense emotion it could get dizzy. If you hadn´t brought a chair I could have fallen.

\- I don´t understand. -

\- I was thrilled. I know what is recommended and I did the opposite. I got carried away. -

\- You knew she´d say yes. -

\- And I knew if I wasn´t convincing she could be a widow before the wedding. -

\- You´re right. I didn´t think about that. -

Victoria was tiding up the tavern when the alcalde came in.

\- I´m sorry, but we are closing now. -

\- I didn't come here for the food. I want to talk to you. It was a very touching scene. I enjoyed it very much. -

\- Excuse me, but I don´t know what you are trying to say. -

\- I find it suspicious that you broke down with a man like Zorro and you immediately fall for someone like de la Vega. -

\- I´m not discussing my feelings with you. - said Victoria coldly.

\- You care about your privacy now?. You wanted everyone to see. You had a purpose, and it´s very intriguing. What is your reason for doing so?. -

\- It´s not your concern. -

\- Don´t challenge me, senorita!. Zorro will not come to protect you, not this time. Or all of this is just a trick and you are seeing him on the sly?. -

\- If you are so interested in my private life I will say you that Zorro is not the man I believed.

However Diego has been by my side all this time without asking anything in return. -

\- Assuming that it´s true, I can not understand that you showed your intentions in the middle of your tavern. It would have been very easy to speak to don Diego privately. -

\- Some of us don´t plan everything we do and can get carried away. -

\- Sure, you have a reputation for being moody, but that is not what I can see now. De la Vega is not the kind of man who can arouse passions. He is the kind of man who is interesting to start a family. - De Soto stroked his beard with a smile. - So that´s all. You finally realized you want a husband instead of waiting for an outlaw. It makes sense. Some years ago you could have picked almost any man, but your options have narrowed by quite a lot. If you can not have the man you love. Why not a rich and pushover husband?. Now he can not retreat after the scene was seen by everyone, including his father, that has been pushing him around, trying to marry him off since he arrived. -

\- You can believe whatever you want. - said Victoria holding his gaze.

Ignacio de Soto smiled pleased with his shrewdness. He could understand and even respect ambition.

\- Buenas noches senorita. -


	5. Chapter 5

_Two weeks ago I though this chapter should be the last one, but, you know, children grow so quickly… _

**Cap 5. Now it´s his job.**

Diego went to the tavern very early in the morning.

Victoria smiled when she saw him. - You are very early today. -

\- I couldn´t wait to see you again. Can you come for dinner this evening?, -

\- Of course, I will go. -

\- I'll come and pick you up at 8. - He kissed her hand and added in a whisper. - You will have to bring something. I need to give you it back, so you can wear for everyone to see. -

She was very impatient when he arrived in the evening She saw Felipe and turned to Diego looked at him curiously.

\- My father insists that he accompanies us. -

Victoria couldn´t help giggling. She took his arm and walked to the carriage. Diego sat beside her while Felipe took the reins.

\- The good thing about Felipe is that he can pretend to be blind almost as well as deaf. -

\- That makes him a bad chaperon. -

\- So he is the perfect choice. -

Felipe was driving slowly. Victoria snuggled in Diego´s arms as soon as they left the village behind. They didn´t took the shorter way, they went half a mile west and stopped in front of the sea. Diego got out of the carriage and took Victoria´s hand.

\- Can you came with me querida?. -

She went with him and they saw the sea together. The clouds were turning orange and pink in the sunset.

\- Did you bring the ring?. -

She reached into the pocket in her skirt and gave him.

\- This was my mother´s ring, but now it´s yours. It´s the symbol of our future, that finally can become a reality. - he slipped the ring on her finger.

\- Your father and I discovered the truth because of it. I showed to him and he recognized it immediately. -

\- I´m glad I gave it to you, though it was a bad idea. It´s a good thing you discovered my secret, because I couldn´t find a way to tell you. -

\- Why did you say it was a bad idea to propose?. -

\- I should have removed my mask and asked you as Diego, but I wasn´t brave enough. -

The sun went down but Diego and Victoria were not paying attention. Felipe cleared his throat to get their attention and they went back to the carriage.

When they arrived into the hacienda don Alejandro was waiting for them.

\- Felipe. Now you too are getting lost on your way?. -

\- Sorry, father. I asked him to stop one moment to give something to Victoria. -

Don Alejandro smiled when he saw the ring. Any case it took you a long time. It´s dark now. -

\- I know. I was showing Victoria the planet Jupiter crossing the constellation of Orion. -

\- Yes, I´m sure it was fascinating. Let´s go for dinner now. -

After dinner they discuss their wedding date.

\- I know you both want to get married soon, but I think three moths is reasonable. Victoria´s brothers will be able to come and we mustn´t forget that she should want to show the world her triumph. Don´t look at me this way Diego, all this mess is your fault. -

The alcalde was questioning corporal Sánchez. He was in a very bad mood.

\- Señor, our reports say Zorro was seen five days ago in Monterrey. Before this, the last time we heard something about him he was in the surroundings of San Juan Capistrano. It's been two months since he was in Los Ángeles. -

\- I see. It looks like he has no interest in visiting us any more. I wonder the reason. Get out now. ¡Mendoza!. Where is this idiot?. ¡Mendoza!. -

\- I´m here, mi alcalde. -

\- Take this document to the plaza right now. -

Mendoza didn´t need to make an effort to read the document. He had read a lot of them quite similar in recent years. - I don´t know if it´s a good idea, senor alcalde. You know what happens every time you create a new tax. -

\- Get our of my sight right now and do your duty!. -

Victoria read the document and went back to her tavern. She went to the alcalde´s office a little later. She seemed composed.

The sargent removed his hat. - Buenos días senorita. -

\- Buenos días sargento Mendoza. I came here to pay the new alcalde´s land-use tax. Could you say me how much is it?. -

\- The list is right here. Your tavern is one of the biggest buildings in the plaza, so it will be… 50 pesos. - Mendoza cringed, waiting for the inevitable storm to come.

\- It´s all right. I think it´s my civic duty to pay my taxes and contribute to the well-being of Los Ángeles people. Take my 50 pesos. I´ll need a receipt. -

\- Of course, señorita. I will go to the alcalde and ask him to sign it. -

Mendoza knocked the door. - Alcalde, señorita Escalante is here. -

De Soto smiled and straightened his back, preparing himself for the confrontation. - I'm surprised I haven't heard her yelling. Tell her she can come in. -

\- It´s not necessary. She payed the tax. She just wants the receipt. -

The alcalde was astounded. - She payed?. -

\- Yes, she did, and she asks the receipt. -

\- She´s getting like him. -

\- I don´t understand. Getting like who?. -

\- Like de la Vega!. -

\- Certainly she is starting speaking like him. She said it´s her civic duty, and it sounds very much like don Diego. -

\- Let her in.

\- Señorita, the alcalde says you can come in. -

She walked into the office with her head held high. She took the receipt. - Thank you, alcalde. I´m sure my money will be invested in the welfare of the people. -

El alcalde looked at her amazed. - Of course, of course. -

A few hours later the alcalde was still bewildered, he didn´t understand so sudden change of heart. He went to his bedroom. When he sat on his bed he heard a strange noise and some seconds later dense and smelly smoke started coming out.

He cried out in horror. - Lancers! -

Three men entered the room, but there was only smoke. When a lancer looked under the bed he found a earthen bowl, a broken glass capsule and a folded and sealed paper.

\- Alcalde, I think this is for you. -

\- Open it. - he said moving away.

The soldier opened it with caution, but nothing extraordinary happened, so he gave to the alcalde. - It says here it´s for you. -

\- Open the window and leave now. -

De Soto started reading.

_My dear sir._

_I have realized my mission is not over yet, and it might never end, but I feel tired and you are not the only one who I worry about, so I will change my strategy and I´m afraid we will not see so often any more._

_I have agreed with señorita Escalante that we will not meet again, but it doesn´t mean that I will stop caring. If something happens to her or her family, including her husband-to-be, I will take it personally. I think my opinion about him is quite clear, but if I decided not to finish that sorry excuse for a man I will not allow another one do the job. I consider that the only person person to have the right to kill or cause serious damage to him is his wife-to-be. Knowing her the way I do I haven't given up my hope. Any harsh treatment of them will have an answer, and it will not be a harmless smoke bomb next time._

_Since I have lost her regard I have no more reasons to get into the village on horseback to exhibit my skills with the sword, so most times I come back I will be more inconspicuous. I could be a trade man who comes to buy some cattle, a traveling salesman, a farmer on market day. The possibilities are practically endless, and as nobody knows who I am, nobody will know I´m here. Of course I will pay my travel tax every time I come. You will not have a reason to complain._

_I hope the money you are collecting will be used for the good of the people. I had a little chat with don Diego and it wasn´t difficult to convince him to closely monitor the management of the founds. He is pretentious and clumsy, but quite good at accounting, so I expect to read in his newspaper about your progress with the taxes. I´m sure you will not need to create new taxes until the last one has been correctly invested._

_Maybe you are wondering how Diego is getting the information to fulfill the task. The answer is that I´m counting on you to cooperate and provide explanations. I want to make sure you are working with him, and as I just had a bad season I decided to poison you. I would say it´s not personal, but I would be lying. If you are still reading this letter you could realized the words are fading. In a few minutes you only will have a blank piece of paper. It´s happening because I didn´t use ink to write the letter, but another substance. It´s not poisonous by itself, but mixed with other one leads to intermittent blindness, hallucinations and insanity. You would suffer this symptoms, but in the other hand you could live long, so I wouldn´t break my promise of respecting human life._

_I can guess that now you are in an uncomfortable position, looking at the letter without touching it while the words vanishes in front of your eyes. You can take it form the floor or from the table and read it more comfortably, because it´s too late. I´m sure you have absorbed enough poison through your skin and a little bit more is not relevant. You have two options now. You can leave the village as soon as possible, knowing that the second substance is very uncommon and you will not have it by accident, or you can stay here and become the alcalde people need. If you do this I will not give you the second element in any liquid you could swallow. I didn´t need too much persuasion with don Diego, so you are the only one who had the first part of the poison. I could put the second substance in the village´s water supply and you would be my only victim, but I´m not saying I will do it. I could put it in a bottle of wine, in you water jug… and I can try as many times as I need until you get what you deserve._

_Now I just want to say goodbye hoping you will no disappoint me. Please consider me in the service of the people._

_Zorro_


	6. Chapter 6

_And finally… the last chapter. Yes, it´s the last one, I promise. Thanks to __my reviewers, specially to s__Dapet, Mel and bahall1964 because they turned one chapter into six. So, my dear readers, review. __Writers love it and sometimes __it can make the differenc__e. _

**Chapter 6. Turning the page.**

\- Senor alcalde, don Diego asks if you can attend him now. -

The alcalde look up from his papers, trying to hide his anxiety. His voice sounded a little bit strained. - Sargent Mendoza, let him in. I was waiting for him. -

Diego went in carrying a briefcase. - Buenos días senor alcalde. -

\- Buenos días don Diego. -

\- Sargent Mendoza told me you were waiting for me. -

\- Yes, that´s right. -

\- Do you know who asked me to come?. -

\- I´m not willing to waste my time with you, don Diego. I know Zorro threatened you to come here and monitor the taxes management. -

Diego looked quite confused. - Before admitting something like this I need to ask you if you would arrest me for cooperating with a criminal. -

\- I understand you are not here of your own free will. -

\- Of course I´m not, but I didn´t dare to refuse. He told me the ranch vaqueros wouldn´t be an obstacle.

\- To do what?. -

\- The truth is that I couldn't bring myself to ask. His sword was too near my neck. He snaked into my room and the men guarding the house didn´t see anything. My father was furious, I´m surprised you couldn´t hear his yelling from here. Zorro told me if I had her I should also had the job of protecting the well-being of the people. -

\- I suggest we start. There is much to do if you want to catch up. -

\- But I don´t understand that you cooperate. Did he threaten you?. -

\- What makes you think that?. - de Soto said irritably.

\- It wouldn´t be the first time. -

El alcalde relaxed a little bit. - That´s true. Extortion is one of the crimes I charge him. - then he put a mountain of paperwork on the table. - These are the accounts of the last year. You can use that table. -

\- All of these papers are from the last year?. -

\- Yes, the village management gives a lot of work. -

Diego took some papers and a pencil from his portfolio. - I should start right now if I want to go back home before dinner. -

Francisco and Ramon Escalante arrived to Los Ángeles four days before the wedding. They stayed in the tavern. Victoria closed early this day to have dinner alone with them. -

Francisco looked around him. - Our parents would be very proud of you. You´ve run the tavern by yourself. -

\- And you´ve found a fine husband. You will not need to work so hard, and if you have children they will have everything they need. - said Ramon.

Francisco turned to Victoria. - Something is bothering me, I've heard rumors about your wedding. Some people say you´re marrying him for his money and because you know you can ask him whatever you want. -

\- You know about gossips, Francisco. Diego is a good man, he treats me with respect and he loves me. I admit it was childish of me to fall in love for Zorro, but now I know It's better to have a trusted husband. -

\- If he accepts you I have nothing to say about it. - said Ramon.

\- Diego knows my past and he asked my hand. - She turned to Francisco who looked still serious. - I can tell you both I will be loyal to Diego and I will try to love him as he deserves. -

\- Many rumors are circulating about changes. It´s possible that California will be part of Mexico. Do you think he could protect you and your children in case of danger?.-

\- Francisco, you know a sword is not the only way to solve the troubles. I´m sure he has resources to deal with any crisis. He is the smartest man I know. -

\- Except with women. He looks rather naive about that. - laughed Ramón.

\- Yes, but he won´t need to worry about this any more. If a woman comes to him with bad intentions she´ll have to answer to me. - the three sibling laughted.

The wedding day Victoria left the tabern on his brother´s arm. They walked the short distance between the tavern and the church. Francisco was surprised when he saw soldiers around the church and on the roofs on two buildings at the plaza.

\- Are they expecting Zorro to come to your wedding?. -

\- Yes, I think so. -

\- But you don´t think he´s coming -

\- No, we broke up and I didn´t see him again. I think he moved on. - Francisco looked at her suspiciously. - I know there´s nothing to worry about. I´m sure. -

Diego was waiting for her in front of the altar. His aunt Esperanza was beside him, as the wedding witness taking his mother's place. Diego and don Alejandro were missing her this special day. Victoria´s witness should have been her father, but she had his elder brother in his place.

The intending spouses read their vows from the book. They promised to love and respect each other. The priest blessed the arras, thirteen old silver coins and gave them to the groom, he gave them to the bride with a metallic sound, promising to share his goods with her and she gave them back to him saying the same words. Then he put his mother´s ring on her finger and she gave him a simple gold band.

The alcalde was in the church, in the fourth row. Don Alejandro insisted on inviting him and neither Diego nor Victoria objected. He had been spending some time with Diego and he was now sure about his intelligence and his number skills. Sometimes he suspected there was more to him than meets the eye. Without Zorro he could focus on ruling the village and with don Diego help people were showing him more respect. Now he realized he had wasted a lot of time and effort trying to catch an outlaw instead of getting the support of the caballeros. Maybe the wedding could be a fresh start for him. De la Vega men were influential and predictable people… yes, maybe it was time to turn the page.

During the party Victoria was dancing with Diego, and her brothers were at one of the tables located near the wall to give space for the dancing. Both of them had drunk quite a bit of wine.

Francisco said to Ramón. - Have you ever seen her so happy?. -

\- No since we were children. -

\- It´s funny that I only saw her looking at one man like that, and he was wearing a mask. -

\- Diego is not that bad when he is not tripping over the furniture. He fought Zorro over her. -

\- Well, Zorro knocked him out with a single blow. Diego told us it wasn´t a big fight. -

\- He got her, so in the end he won. But I remember when we were children and we played with him. He was very different. -

\- Maybe Victoria knows he is more than he appears. -

They looked each other. - What if he is Zorro?. -

\- Diego?. Zorro?. - They both laughed hard. - No!. -


End file.
